When an albino sees the sunset
Future gen collab by puppylove101 and lunarnight97 (AKA galecrescent98) Summary When Sunset tries to befriend Ignite, she has to find the right way to approach. Willl she be able to befriend him, or will it be a failure? Characters * Ignite * Sunset * Hellfire * Katie (mention). Story It was a sunny day in adventure bay. All the pups were playing outside. Their laughs filled the air, yet one face was still missing. One that was a lonely albino pup, who was spending his day sleeping on a bean bag. Ignite: *Asleep*. Sunset: *Walks over to Ignite* Hi there. Ignite: *In his sleep* Mommy is too early...Give me five more minutes. Sunset: *Yells* Wake up!!!!! Ignite: *Jumps a bit* I’m up! I’m up! Sunset: Hehe… Ignite growled after seeing how sunset woke him up from his slumber. He didn’t want to be bothered. Sunset: Sorry. What to play with the other pups and I? Ignite: Sorry, but no. I want to be alone. Sunset: Alone? Isn’t that kinda boring? Ignite: I just don’t like company. Please leave. Sunset: No. Ignite: please. I really don’t like company. Sunset: Rude..~ Ignite: I’m not being rude! I’m just asking you to leave me alone for a bit. Sunset: Well...No. Ignite: Please… Sunset: *Sits down* No. ignite: In that case I’m leaving. I need a bath anyway. *Puts on his jacket and socks then leaves the lookout heading for Katie’s* He arrived after a few minutes of walking, trying to avoid the sun as much as he could. He knew he couldn’t be under it for a while. After asking for the blonde girl to get a tub ready, he jumped into one and relaxed. Sunset: *Behind the tub* *Clears throat* Ignite! Ignite: Ack! *Jumping out of tub* Sunset: Grr~ Be my friend please.. Ignite: Sunset...please leave me alone...I’m trying to bath! *Embarassed* Sunset: Fine.~ *Walks out* Ignite jumped back into his tub. Only to finish his bath quicker, thinking sunset could come back any minute. He thanked Katie, then headed to the lookout’s kitchen. Sunset: *Out of nowhere* Ignite! Be my friend! Ignite: Ack! I told you to leave me alone! Sunset: Be my friend and I will. Ignite: You can’t make me! Sunset: Then how to become your friend? Ignite: By leaving me alone! Sunset: But then how will I know if you are my friend or not? Ignite: You will see. For now just go! Sunset: Rude!!! *Crying* Ignite: Just go alright!? Sunset: B-B-B *Crying harder* *Runs off* Ignite: Finally… Sunset ran into the forest. Hellfire, who was having a walk through it noticed her and got close to her. Hellfire: You okay? Sunset: Ignite told me to go and we will be friends but how will I know if he wants to be friends or not? Hellfire: Let me guess. You pressed him too far? Sunset: *Nods* Hellfire: My brother has trust issues. He has had it rough. You must learn to get close to him. Sunset: How can I start over? Hellfire: Maybe by apologizing. He may look tough, but he has a big heart. Sunset: Ok. *Walks to Ignite* Ignite: Didn’t I ask you to leave me alone? Sunset: I’m sorry for popping up at random times and stuff… Ignite: *Ears perk up* What did you say? Sunset: I-I’m sorry… Ignite: You truly are sorry? Sunset: *Nods* Ignite: I’ll need to think about it...For now, can you leave me alone? Sunset: *Whimpers and cries* Ok… *Ears and tail down and walks away* Ignite: Bye. *Lies down* Sunset: *Crying* Just then, hellfire returned, noticing the still down sunset. Hellfire: How did it go? Sunset: He still told me to go away. And he is thinking about it. *Crying* Hellfire: Is fine, he just needs to be alone. Sunset: Ok.. *Crying* Hellfire: Give it sometime. Sunset: Ok.. *Crying* hellfire: Dry does tears...There is no reason to be sad. Sunset: *Wipes off her tears* O-Ok… Hellfire: You know my brother was bullied all his life, right? Sunset: He was? *Feeling worried* Hellfire: Yeah...just because he was different. Sunset: I would never bully a pup just because they are different. I am kind, nice, and shy… Hellfire: He doesn’t know that...For him, others just want to mock him. Sunset: *Whimpers* Poor pup… Hellfire: You must show him how you are. That he can trust you. Sunset: Ok when now? Hellfire: Give him a time to chill. Sunset: Ok… Hellfire: Meanwhile. Want to do something? Sunset: What to do? Hellfire: Maybe a little game. The two pups played together trying to take the issue off sunset’s head. Soon, the sun started to set, leaving ignite out for a few seconds. Sunset: *Walks to Ignite* Ignite: I was thinking. Sunset: And..? Ignite: You are forgiven. Maybe I was being a bit rude. Sunset: Yay! *Hugs Ignite* Ignite: But please don’t touch me! *A bit scared* Sunset: I don’t hurt… *Stops hugging Ignite* S-Sorry….. *tears start to flow* Ignite: Sorry...I am a bit surly…*Takes off jacket showing bruises* Sunset: *Gasp* Ignite: I had been beaten up for a while. Sunset: Aww. You poor pup. Ignite: That’s why I like to be alone… Sunset: I understand. Ignite: Maybe we can start over. Sunset: Sure. Ignite: My name is Ignite. Nice to meet you. Sunset: Nice to meet you Ignite. I am Sunset. The two pups laughed a bit. Their new beginning was a new friendship. The lonely pup thought that maybe, there were more than just two pups he could trust. Thanks to sunset, his mind was starting to change. The end. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Future Generation Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Episodes